degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/Tori vs Kofuku and co
Tori: 'YATO-SAMA WHO IS THIS LIL BITCH?! '''Gegi: '''Tori! DON'T BE CALLIN' MY BABY A BITCH! PLUS SHE'S A GOD! '''Tori: '''I call 'em like I see 'em. B) '''Yato: '''This is Kofuku my girlfriend. ''(Hiyori and Yukine are in shock. Tori feels a sting of pain and passes out similar to Yato) 'Damian: '''PHANCIE! GET UP! '''Lizzy: '''Da fuck Tori? '''Daikoku: '''BASTARD! ''(The Krew + Hiyori and Yukine are shocked at hearing the voice as they notice a man kick Yato) 'Tori: '''I'm up! I'M UP! '''Daikoku: '''Keep your hands off my lady! '''Hiyori and Yukine: '''An affair?! '''Kofuku: '''Please don't fight over lil ol' me! '''Tori: '''Keep your lil ol' lady off my man! '''Daikoku: '''You can keep him! ''(Tension is seen between Tori and Daikoku) 'Yato: '''Don't put yourselves at risk he has a thing for kids. ''(Yazzy hides behind Lizzy who looks confused) '' '''Daikoku: '''DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT! ''(Yato is kicked by Daikoku in the distance) 'Tori: '''I DON'T WANT YOU! My heart belongs to Yato, and Happy, and Pimp-kun. And Demon-kun. I'm takin' Yato to my room when we leave. '''Kieran: '''OH MY GOD! '''Ash: '''TORI!!!!!!!! '''Yazzy: '''I ...... I ....... better him than one who loves kids like a LOT. '''Kofuku: '''Oh it's not like that. But he does love kids till they disappear from his sight. '''Daikoku: '''Suddenly I'm not an ok guy anymore.......... '''Kieran: '''If Tori gets to take Yato I'm taking Yukine. '''Ash: '''Then I'm taking Hiyorin! ''(Hiyori screams as Ash tackle-hugs her) 'Kieran: '''I........... I'm at a loss for words now. '''Cam: '''As am I. '''Yazzy: '''Oh my god cuteness overload. '''Ash: '''SORRY BUT YOU'RE ME AND YOU'RE SO CUTE OMG! '''Gegi: '''THEN I'M TAKING KOFUKU! '''Kofuku: '''What's your name?! '''Gegi: '''Gegi........... '''Kofuku: '''GEGIN! '''Gegi: '"Gin?" (Kofuku nods her head) 'Tori: '''Listen big man. KICK MAH MAN AGAIN - - '''Daikoku: '''Amd what? ''(Tori gets closer until everyone gets sucked into the portal and land in some fluffy version of the cul-de-sac. Yazzy rubs her head) '''Cam: '''You forgot to explain to me. ''(Yazzy stops as she starts blushing Ash witnesses this) '' '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck Aisling? You're as bad as Tori. '''Yazzy: '''Yes Cam? '''Cam: '''Explain Gray and Juvia's relationship. '''Yazzy: '''It's as complicated as most of the other Fairy Tail relationships. Like NaLu is clear they love each other but it's hidden yet it's right there. Jerza they love each other but there's something not letting them get together. Gajevy she likes him but he doesn't notice and he may like her. Gruvia she loves him like a lot. Him it's so ambiguous it hurts. Like I know I tease him probably liking her but I dunno, he has blushed when Erza talked about making things clear........ chapter 416. '''Cam: '''Ok ........... who'd initiate the kiss? '''Yazzy: '''I dunno ........... Juvia? Anyways where the fuck are we? '''Ash: ''(As she stops oogling over Cam and Yazzy) I dunno. '''Tori: '''I was about to duke it out with Dakodoof. '''Kieran: '''(Sighs) ''This is all so fucking weird. I think cul-de-sac got an upgrade. '''Ash: '''That's not the only upgrade to occur. '''Lizzy: '''For real Ash you're as bad as Tori. '''Ash: '''Excuse my shipper heart. If she can captain Asheran then I can captain Casmine. '''Lizzy: '''Forreals Aisling. '''Ash: '''Leave me and my desperate shipper heart alone! Category:Blog posts